Sinner
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: One year ago, she left. One year later, she came back... along with the Heaven and Hell.
1. 01a:: Flashback: Love

** Sinner   
Chpater 1A - Flashback: Love **

Author: Cynthia Taz 

Disclaimer: All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. No copyright infringement intended. All new characters and the storyline belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: One year ago, she left. One year later, she came back... along with the Heaven and Hell. 

Note 1:   
This story is originally one of the stories that I tried to be crossing-over with the comic 'Lucifer' which belongs to Mike Carey and DC Comics. Since then, there had been lots of changes (including the character profile and more importantly, the pairing: it was originally a W/Angel pairing story...) but you might still find some stuff that's similar to the comic itself, just so you know. 

Note 2:   
Since 'Blood Ties' (a BtVS/HP crossover story) will still be my first priority on the update list and I'm still trying to find enough time to finish some of my other stories, this story wouldn't get update that frequently. The draft of this story is actually finished but it always takes a much longer time for me to do the editing.  
Main reason I post it now because it includes flashbacks (and songs in the next chapter) - I'm trying it out to see if it'll be too difficult for people to understand. There'll probably be some other similar stories (well, not similar stories but stories that I wrote over the years with different style that I want to try out) posting on the web, so please, if u can think of a way to improve it, tell me! I'll be forever grateful! 

Note 3:   
This story contain spoiler of both Buffy (BtVS s6) and Angel (Angel S3: 'Sleep Tight'). It started at the end of BtVS s6 'Dead Things', when Buffy crying on Tara's lap in the Summers' house. 

Note 4:   
Aside from W/T, both Willow and Tara will also be paired with other characters, just so you know. 

Note 5:   
(feb 19 2007) I've cut the chapter 1 into 3 parts and corrected a bit of wording mistake (basically from 'own' back to 'owe'). I'll keep the own one back in my site.

* * *

...

_ - - - - - FLASHBACK (TARA) - - - - - _

Tara sat on the couch, her hand slowly smoothing the slayer's hair as she kneed in front of Tara with her head on her laps, sobbing. The reveal of Buffy's sleeping with Spike had broken her heart. She knew Buffy was depressed, but she had never though the slayer, the protector of the world, would break down in front of her like that. 

Slowly, the slayer looked up. The two blonds stared at each other, and before she knew it, they were kissing. The hand that was stroking the slayer's hair were now resting on the smaller blond's cheek, while the slayer's hands found their way into Tara's hair. 

Suddenly, a thud drew the two blonds out of the quiet moment. "Will?" Tara whispered when she saw Willow stood there, books scattered around on the floor, her green orbs staring at them painfully. 

"Willow!" Buffy jumped from her spot and moved towards the redhead. 

"S-sorry." Willow's body started shaking as she took a step back. "I-I'll come back later." She spun and rushed towards the front door, only to be beaten by Buffy as the slayer grabbed her arm before she could leave, followed by Tara. "Let go of me." 

"It's not what you think-" 

"Don't tell me what to think." Willow's growl stopped the blond witch right on her track. Never once she had known the redhead that she had heard her growl. She swallowed as Willow's eyes switched from green to black then back to green again. "Don't tell me you're not kissing her." The redhead closed her eyes and took a deep breath, desperate to calm herself. 

"Willow, please." Tara pleaded, taking a small step towards Willow. "It's a mistake. We did't mean to-" 

"Please. Don't." Tara frowned a bit. "Don't explain. I can't take it. Not now." She opened the front door. "I... I need to go." 

"Will, it's dark. You shouldn't-" 

"Stop telling me what I should or shouldn't do!" Willow screamed, startled the two blonds once again. "JUST STOP! Just close your mouth for once!" Buffy looked surprised and hurt. "Just... stop." 

"Willow, I know you're angry. But please..." Tara pleaded. "Don't leave like this." 

"Don't leave like what?" The redhead was on the edge of crying, even though she refused to let the tears fell. "Don't leave like I have just seen my gir- my ex-girlfriend kissing my best friend? That I should just stay and watch you two get it on?! Or is this some kind of pay back? For my magic? Am I not punished enough?! O-or is it my karma for cheating on Oz by kissing Xander? You don't even like Oz!" 

"It's not-" 

"Will, little harsh there." Buffy frowned. "Besides, you two broke up-" 

"And I don't have the right to be angry. I get that. It's not helping by pointing it out." Willow hissed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath again. "Buffy, can you wait in the kitchen?" She asked, her voice softened a bit. "I need to speak to Tara for a moment." 

"But..." Buffy hesitated for a second. "Okay." 

After Buffy had disappeared from the kitchen, Tara opened her mouth to explain, but stopped when Willow held up her hand. "Don't. Just... I need to know... do you still..." 

"Of course I will always love you. But..." 

"But it's not the time?" 

"Time?" Tara looked up at the redhead. "Will, there's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again... on both sides... We'll have to learn if... if we're even the same person we were, if we can fit in each other's lives..." She paused. "It takes time." 

"How long? A Week?" Willow pushed. "A month? A year?" 

"You really don't get it, do you?" Tara frowned, somehow annoyed. "Not everything in this world can be rushed, not every problem in this world can be solved in a blink of an eye! You can't just expect everything and everyone following your speed, to meet the deadline you set!" 

Willow's eyes dropped and turned away. "Guess it doesn't matter then." She whispered. "Since time is not something I can offer anymore..." 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"I'm... leaving." 

Tara blinked, her anger that had built up earlier disappeared when she heard the last word. "L-leaving?" 

"I have to. I'm sorry." She moved towards the front door. "Those stuffs in our- my room... You guys can keep it. Or throw them away. Whatever you want." 

"No!" The slayer suddenly appeared from the kitchen and grabbed the ex-witch's arm. "You can't leave!" 

"I have to." Willow said, not surprised that Buffy had heard every word of the conversation. "This is not your decision, Buffy." 

"No! You can't run away! You coward! I won't let you run away!" Buffy shouted angrily, tightened her grab on Willow's, but the redhead didn't even seem to register the pain. 

Tara grabbed Willow's other arm. "Willow, please! I need you! I l-" 

"No." Willow turned and smiled sadly at the blondes. "You never need me. Not you, not Buffy, not Dawn, not Xander and certainly not Anya. I'm the one who need you guys..." She slowly excused herself from them. "Always has been. It's time for me to spread my wings." She opened the front door. "I'm sure Giles will be more than willing to come back. Just tell him about the... situation." 

"I-" 

"Please." It was Willow's turn to plead. "Let me do this. It's hard enough... I can't..." She turned and wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I had to do this." She stepped out of the house. "My best wishes for you both." Paused. "Be happy." She whispered, and closed the door behind her, leaving the two crying blondes in the house. 

"I love you..." 

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (TARA) - - - - - 

Tara sighed as she leaned back and let herself sank deeper into the couch. It had been almost a year since her ex-girlfriend had left Sunnydale. But no matter how hard she tired, no matter how many times she reasoned to herself, she just couldn't stop feeling guilty for Willow's departure... guilty for hurting Willow. 

"Get a grab, Tara-girl." Tara whispered to herself, before looking away from the doorway where it had all happened and focused on the book in front of her. After Willow's departure, Tara had thrown herself into the world of Wiccan, studying hard in order to replace Willow's role in the Scoobies as the resident witch. With Giles' connection, the blond witch had gone for the coven in Beth during the summer, studying with them, and had received the title as 'high priestess'. Tara knew it was an honor to be gained the title, especially for a 22 who had only studied in the coven for three months. Sometimes Tara just couldn't help but doubted - doubted if she really deserved the title. 

And this latest big bad would be the first test for Tara as a high priestess. The seer in the coven had just informed her a week ago that something bad was coming for the Hellmouth, and the Scoobies had been trying to find out exactly what it was ever since. Tara had tried several spells, asking for the Goddess' guidance, but every time she would receive the same message as the one the seer had received: '_When love was dispersed, the mouth of Hell would become the revenge of the exiled. Fight could not be fought but only for the chosen: choice made, and the soul would become the savior of all._' 

The gang had figured that 'the chosen' was Buffy, as she was the Slayer on duty, and that whoever seeking revenge would try to open the Hellmouth; but other than that, they had no clue whatsoever on the meaning of the message. Tara knew Buffy was worried that 'the exiled' was Glory - since she was an exiled Hell Goddess, and she definitely had reasons for revenge, especially towards the Scoobies. Tara just hoped that it wasn't her... the witch wasn't sure if she was brave enough to face the Goddess who had once drove her insane... literally. 

Shaking her head, Tara looked up, her mind drifting from the latest big bad to Willow once again.

...

* * *


	2. 01b:: Flashback: Love

** Sinner   
Chpater 1B - Flashback: Love **

Author: Cynthia Taz   
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A. 

* * *

...

_ - - - - - FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - - _

Angel halted just millimeters away from the red thin lips when he felt small hands pressing against his chest. He blinked and looked down, and found them belonged to Willow. "No." She said. 

The souled vampire looked up again. "I... I'm sorry." 

"I'm not." Willow smiled sadly at Angel. "But I know your heart belongs to certain brunette." Her figure placed on the lips that she had almost kissed, stopping any protest. "And... and there's this huge part of me that still belongs to Tara..." 

Angel nodded as the figure finally left his lips. He held up his thumb, wiping away the tears on Willow's cheek, and placed a soft kiss on the warm forehead. "Friends?" 

"Friends." Paused. "Hold me?" 

Angel nodded, his arms holding the redhead protectively as she slowly drifted into sleep. 

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - - 

Willow's figures touching her forehead softly as made her way down the busy LA street. So many years since it had all happened, yet to the others it was merely a year. 

She missed them. Tara, Buffy, Xander, Dawn, even Anya. Fred, Cordy, Gunn, Wesley... Angel and Connor. 

She didn't want to leave Sunnydale, but she knew she couldn't. Trust had been destroyed, and she didn't want to feel the pity when her time finally came... she didn't want them to see her die. She wanted her friends and family to live happily ever after instead of gathering around her as she slowly ebbed away on her dead bed. 

So, she left. She had never intended to go to LA, just a random chance as the bus to LA was the quickest way out of Sunnydale. She didn't mean to go to Angel's either... it was Angel who found her in the bus station when she was trying to figure out what to do next. It was as if fate had decided to send her to LA... to Angel and Connor. 

Willow didn't know where she would end up if she hadn't came to LA, but she was grateful that the Lord of Hosts had let her met the souled vampire once again, grateful that Connor was there with her at the end of her mortal life... as much as she knew how it hurt to watch someone you love died, as much as she wanted to spare the pain for everyone, especially Connor... she was scared. Scared of dying... alone. 

And she was forever grateful for not dying alone.

...

_ - - - - - FLASHBACK (WESLEY) - - - - - _

Wesley knocked on the door softly before opening it. "Miss Rosenberg?" 

"Wes." 

Wesley blinked. Angel was sitting in the arm chair by the window in Willow's room with the redhead ex-witch curling up on his lap, sleeping. The vampire had his one hand holding her protectively and another smoothing her hair. "Angel?" He blinked again. "I'll come back later." He started walking away when Angel's voice stopped him. 

"Wes?" Wesley stopped and turned back towards Angel, surprised when he saw tears in the vampire's eyes. "Willow... She's dying." 

Wesley blinked. "Excuse me?" 

"She couldn't feel pain anymore..." The souled vampire whispered. "She... she came here to die." 

"Angel, I don't understand..." 

"She is a natural witch. No one ever told her. Not even Giles." The vampire growled at the name. "And now she is going to die." 

"But..." Wesley's eyes widened. He knew Willow came to LA because she was addicted to magic, he knew Willow had refused to do any spells anymore. But he never knew Willow was a natural witch. If a natural witch didn't use or at least practice meditation to control their power once it was awaken, the result always led to death. "He may not know-" 

"How could he not? Willow restored my soul! She even had power to resurrect Buffy! How-" The redhead moaned painfully in her sleep, and the vampire lowered his voice again. "How could he not know?" Wesley opened his mouth, but couldn't find a reply. The vampire looked back down at the sleeping redhead. "Can we still save her?" 

"I will have to do some research... If she started practicing again, we might be able to slow down the process." Wesley answered honestly. "But if her nervous system starts breaking down..." Angel closed his eyes painfully. Wesley observed him. "You love her." 

"I owe her my soul." He opened his eyes, and carefully scoped the redhead into his arms and moved to the bed. The ex-witch didn't wake, instead snuggled closer into the vampire, as if seeking for comfort. "She... she is so scared." Angel whispered. "She doesn't want them to watch her to die... she knows how painful it will be... but she is so scared of dying alone..." 

"Angel... I'm sorry." 

Angel didn't reply. He covered Willow with a blanket before bending down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead again. "I'm going to see Connor." Wesley stood there, watching as the souled vampire left without another word. 

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WESLEY) - - - - - 

"Whiskey." 

Wesley didn't really take notice of the figure next to him until he heard the voice. Slowly, he turned, and his eyes went wide when he found himself staring at a familiar redhead. 

"Finally. I thought you didn't recognize me." 

"Willow." Wesley jumped up from his chair, knocking it onto the ground with a loud crash. Everyone in the bar stopped chatting and turned towards him, but his eyes solely pinned on the redhead who was still sitting there calmly. "When-" 

"Couple of days." Willow answered. "Relax. If I want to kill you I would have done it when we got back from Quor-toth." She paused. "Though I think I can understand your reaction. I take those are from Connor, huh?" She nodded at the bruises on the ex-watcher's cheek. 

Wesley shrugged, picking up the chair and sat down. "I owe him." Paused. "I owe you." 

"You owe me nothing. We all did what we thought the best." She said, noticing the small frown on his face. "Wondering why I look younger?" 

Wesley nodded at the redhead who looked no more than sixteen years old. "I thought you would look like the time you..." He thought for a moment, searching for the right word. "Changed." 

"Doesn't work that way. Make Cordy all jealous-y." 

Wesley smiled a bit. "I see." Paused. "So you came back to visit Connor then?" 

"Sorta." The redhead nodded at the bar-tender as he handed her another glass of whiskey. "I just want to make sure he's settled and well." 

"He had come back three months." 

It was Willow's turn to shrug. "He didn't cause much trouble, did he? Except for your..." She pointed at Wesley's bruises. 

Wesley shook his head. "Shouldn't you be asking Angel?" 

"Angel wouldn't know as much as you do now would he?" Wesley looked at Willow, a bit confused. "I need to know if he's safe." 

"Ah." Wesley nodded in understanding. "Whispers among the demon world, but most of them rather stay away." 

"Good." Paused. "He deserves a normal life." 

Wesley watched Willow for a moment. "You love him." 

Willow didn't comment, instead throwing a couple of ten dollar bills on the bar. "Good day, Wes."

...

* * *


	3. 01c:: Flashback: Love

** Sinner   
Chpater 1C - Flashback: Love **

Author: Cynthia Taz   
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A. 

* * *

...

_ - - - - - FLASHBACK (ANGEL) - - - - - _

Angel stood in front of Daniel Holtz who was still holding Connor in his arms. Behind him was Lilah Morgan and a group of commandos from the Wolfram & Hart; the smell of the oil on their guns filled the air, and Angel didn't have to turn around to know that they were all pointing at him. "Don't shoot." Lilah warned. 

"I'm going to leave now." Holtz announced, staring at Angel as his dirty hand moved towards the baby's neck. "With me, he gets to live. Anyone tries to take him, he dies." 

Angel didn't even bother to consider. "Take him." 

"What? NO! What's wrong with you people?!" 

Angel didn't react at the furious voice of Sahjhan, the shadowy demon who had been trying to kill him, even though he was silently asking himself the same question. Wesley, the usually gentle and a bit stuffy ex-watcher, had betrayed him and handed his innocent baby to Justine and Holtz. Why? How could he betray him like that? He knew Connor was his everything. He had to. How could he do that to him? 

The souled vampire growled again. No matter. His son's safety came first. He could kill Wesley later. 

"I'll take good care of him, as though he is my own." Same as Angel, Holtz ignored the demon and continued. "He'll never even know you existed." He paused. "But you will though, won't you?" Angel growled louder as Holtz smirked. "May be I should just..." 

"NO! Please!" Angel suddenly noted a flash of red just behind the car next to Holtz and Justine, but he ignored it, focusing on the demon hunter. "Take him." He said. Then came the sight the souled vampire could never forget. 

Sahjhan, with a mask of fury, held up his hands and chatted. "LEKKO NAJINE FORKAHDIO!" 

A huge explosion happened right behind Holtz; red and orange energy cracking around a deep black hole that appeared in thin air. Holtz and Justine immediately spun and took a couple steps back, away from the energy. 

The Sahjhan chuckled. "What you are looking into is the Quor-toth, the darkest of the dark worlds. I can widen the portal and you can all be swallowed up by a world you can't begin to imagine..." He moved his hands a bit, and instantly the hole grew larger. The demon then turned to Lilah. "Or you can keep your word and kill that child, NOW!" 

Lilah's face darkened. "Kill it." She ordered. 

But before anyone could react, baby Connor was suddenly torn away from Holtz's arms into the figure in front of the patrol. Angel's eyes widened when he saw it was Willow who was now holding Connor, her usually green orbs had became solid black, sweats forming from the forehead as she panted heavily. "I won't let you hurt him." She said. 

"NO!" Holtz screamed in fury, drawing out a sharp blade from his pocket and threw it at Connor. The redhead turned, using her body to shade the baby in hands as the blade slid into her shoulder. She stumbled forward, and fell right into the hole. 

Holtz immediately ran after the ex-witch, only to be thrown away by a bolt of energy lashed out from the portal and right into Angel who was also running towards the redhead. The two of them fell and landed hard onto the ground. 

"Wow." Sahjhan blinked. "I didn't count on that." He smiled. "Kinda takes care of my problem. Forkahdio najine lekko." Both Angel and Holtz watched as the portal closed up itself and disappeared. The demon nodded and satisfaction, before quickly disappeared as well. 

Justine was the one who came out from the shock first. She rushed forward and dragged Holtz into the car nearby. "Let's go." She said and quickly drove away. Angel didn't even register their departure, but just lay there, staring at the spot where the portal had once been, stunned. 

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (ANGEL) - - - - - 

Angel stood at the second floor, his eyes focusing on Connor as Fred tutoring him some of his school works at the hall of the hotel. After Willow and he had finally found a way to bring themselves back from Quor-toth, the hacker had enrolled him into a local high school, forcing him to take classes for the SATs. "He deserves a normal life... well, as normal as possible." She reasoned. 

As if sensing his glace, Connor looked up, his sharp eyes narrowed at him for a second before turning back towards his work. Even after all these months, there was still some gaps between the father and the son - namely because Connor was still somehow feeling resentful against his father - for him being the reason why Willow and he had to spend 17 years in Quor-toth, for his failure on rescuing them while his enemy, namely, Holtz, had succeeded in opening a portal and went after them... for the burden that Willow had to bear for eternity. 

But there was always some part in Angel's mind that he was grateful - not grateful for his son and friend to be dropped into a hell dimension, but that it was Willow who was there with his son. He didn't know what kind of person Connor would become if he had stayed with Holtz, but he was not stupid enough to believe that Holtz would keep his promise and took good care of Connor... and the souled vampire wouldn't dare to think what would happen to his only son if Holtz did have him. 

Slowly tracing his lips with his figure, Angel sighed, remembering the night Willow admitted to Angel about her coming death... the night that the two had almost kissed. 

The ex-witch and souled vampire had been closed ever since he found her and brought her in from the bench at the LA bus station, but not even once Angel would have though he would have feelings for Willow - nor that the ex-witch would have the same feeling towards him. He knew Willow still loved Tara, and if Angel was being honest to himself, he had already fallen for Cordelia at that time. But even so, he knew, Willow would always have a special place in his undead heart. 

Angel missed her. And he knew Connor missed her too. Not once Angel had doubted the importance of the redhead in his son's life. "WILLOW DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Connor had screamed when he first came back to Earth. It was rather confusing at first, especially since Willow, or a younger and yet older version of Willow, was standing right behind him, holding him back so he wouldn't drive a stake into Angel's heart. It was not until Willow had explained to the LA gang about her new state of immortal-ness that he understood... and no matter how sinful it seemed, Angel was still grateful for it. 

"Still brooding, I see." 

Angel spun around, and surprised to see Willow standing right behind him. "Willow." 

"Hey." She smiled a bit, and took a step forward and leaned against the bar, staring at Connor and Fred. "Thinking about?" 

"You." Angel answered honestly. He stared at the redhead, stared into the eyes that were once green, the eyes that were now covered by the yellow sun-glasses. "It has been a long time." 

Willow shrugged. "Is he doing advance maths?" The redhead narrowed her eyes. 

Angel smiled, and joined the redhead on 'Connor's watch'. "Taken after you. He told Fred you made him do maths back in Quor-toth." 

"I'm not about to let him became an illiterate." Willow stated. "I should go." She said after a moment, and took a step back. 

Angel turned towards Willow and frowned. "But he hasn't seen you yet." 

"Better not. It's hard enough for him to say goodbye last time. Besides, I still got works to do." 

"So you come back because the world needs to be saved?" Willow nodded. "Figures." 

"Ha ha, very funny, Mr. Broody-Powers-That-Be-Agent." 

Angel smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "I wish I have saved you. I **should** have saved you." He said quietly. "You don't deserve to carry this burden for eternity." 

"Do I?" Willow asked quietly. "I am a sinner that belongs to Hell." 

"No." Angel shook his head. "People like you should have never been in hell." 

"Been there, done that. Don't ya think?" Angel looked away, his shoulder dropped. Willow smiled sadly. She took a step forward and held out her hand, pressing her palm lovely at Angel's cool cheek. "Don't be sad. Nothing that shouldn't have happened happened." Angel turned back at Willow. "This is the one thing I could never regard." 

- - - - - FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - - 

_ Willow opened her eyes. Was the sky blue? It had been so long... so long since she had seen a blue sky, so long that she had almost forgot how nice it was to have a blue sky instead of red. The redhead stared at it for a couple of minutes, before it finally hit her - she was dead. She could remember the taste of blood in her mouth, remember the feeling of her lungs stop functioning, remember the silence when her heart stopping beating... Connor was there by her side, watching her sadly. _

She wished Connor could see this; could see by his own eyes that how beautiful it was for the sky to be blue. Willow had taught him everything she knew, everything Willow had learnt and seen and felt on Earth - but listening some description was never as good as feeling and touching and seeing it by yourself. She wished she had found a way to bring Connor back to Earth before she died... and it was something Willow knew she would regard forever... whether she ended up in heaven or hell. 

Connor had always known that this day would come. Willow had never once even considered hiding her situation from Connor. Connor deserved to know... and he did. Willow had told Connor all about her past... her sins. How her magic had torn her friend from heaven, how it raped her lover's mind, how it almost killed an innocent girl. 

She also told Connor about her other past - how she used to be a little redhead Jewish who was too shy to find any friend; how she grew up in a family that looked so warm on the outside but feeling so cold in the inside; how most of the people in schools laugh at her, bullying her because of her clothes and young age and smartness; and... 

And how she met a dark hair boy called Xander who didn't care about other peer's thoughts and befriended her; how a blond girl called Buffy who ignored Willow's 'geek' stage in high school and hanged out with her; how a red hair boy called Oz looked pass every girl in that world and saw her, treasured her and loved her; how a blond girl called Tara who mended her broken heart and let it once again filled with love... 

Connor knew. He also knew his father... the souled vampire who was and would use all the time he had in his undead life to redeem and protect; the non-souled vampire who gave up her un-dead life so that Connor would have a chance to enjoy life itself. She wanted Connor to understand that... that it didn't matter what you once did, who you once were; no matter the past, or even the present... only to be mattered was your choice in the future: redeem, and so when your time was finally up, you would be free... free from regards. 

Willow had too much regards in life to be free, but if... just if... Connor could have a regard-free life... than it would all worth... that all the regards in the world would be worth... 

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - - 

"I know." Angel whispered. "He misses you." Paused. "I miss you." 

"I know." Willow replaced her palm with a small kiss on the souled vampire's cheek. "Be safe, my friend." 

Angel opened his mouth to reply, but the redhead had already disappeared, leaving nothing but a tingle on Angel's face where she had kissed and a hint of leather mixed with flowery smell from where she had stood. 

"I love you."

...

* * *


	4. 02a:: Return: You

** Sinner   
Chpater 2A - Return: "You" **

Author: Cynthia Taz   
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A. And the song "You" used in this chapter belongs to Switchfoot. 

Note 1:   
**Sorry it took so long to update one small part... i've accepted vanillagigglez's suggestion and decided to cut the chapters into smaller parts, so hopefully it'll be easier to read, and in between i've also correct the 'own' back to 'owe' (thanks again vanillagigglez). And thank you for all your reviews. All questions will be answered in the following chapters, bare with me? Please pretty please? ;p**

Note 2:   
**This 1/3 chapter is actually my first posted 'song' fic. It took me a long time and repeated editing to settle on this song. Tell me what u guys think?**

* * *

...

Maria Matthews sat next to her girlfriend, her figure kept hitting on the volume button on the remote as she attempted (and failed) to use the music playing on the television to drain out the voices of two sisters arguing in the hallway. Putting the remote away, she turned towards her girlfriend, who was busy burying herself in book on her lap. "Baby..." 

When her girlfriend did not reply, Maria sighed, and turned her attention back to the television. 

_

There's always something in the way  
There's always something getting through  
But it's not me, it's you  
It's you 

_

Maria's hand traveled through her long brown hair, sighing again as the sisters in question moved their argument into the front room... next to her. She turned towards her girlfriend again, putting her hand on her girlfriend's knees, and squeezed lightly. Her girlfriend looked up, flashed her a brief smile, before turning back to the book, never once noticed the annoyed look on Maria's face. 

_

Sometime's ignorance rings true  
But hope is not in what I know  
Not in me, it's in You  
It's in you 

_

The phone rang. Maria watched her girlfriend reaching towards the phone, while the two sisters continued arguing something that Maria could care less. "Summers' Resident." Her girlfriend frowned at the voice on the other side. "I'm Tara." Paused. "S-sorry? What-" The frown deepened. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened. "Who are you- wait! Hello? Hello?" 

Maria blinked. "Tare, what's wrong?" 

Tara did not bother to answer as she jumped out of the crouch and rushed out of the front door, disappeared into the night. 

_

It's all I know  
It's all I know  
It's all I know 

_

...

Tara had just reached the cafe near the corner of Main Street when she heard someone calling out for her. It was a second later when she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her to a stop. "What the hell are you thinking?" She followed the hand, and found herself face to face with Buffy. "Running out like that?" 

"I-I-I need to..." Tara swallowed. "Willow..." 

_

I find peace when I'm confused  
I find hope when I'm let down  
Not in me but in you  
It's in you 

_

"Willow?" 

"Willow's b-back." 

_

I hope to lose myself for good  
I hope to find it in the end  
Not in me but in you  
In you 

_

"What? Did Angel call?" 

"Some kid." Tara answered as she started walking again. 

The slayer reached out again and pulled her back. "So some kid called you, telling you Willow's back and you just drop everything and run around town like a headless chicken, and may I add, at night?" 

The blond witch stared at Buffy for a moment. "Um... yeah?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "What? I-I am not running around like a headless c-chicken. I'm heading towards Agnus Dei." 

"Towards what now?" 

"Agnus Dei." Tara answered. "It's an exclusive club down the Main Street." Buffy raised her other eyebrow. "Maria's old boss's a member. She always wanted to join but they wouldn't accept her application." 

"And the kid said Will's there." Tara nodded. "Tara, if Will's member of that At-moon-noon-" The slayer shook her head. "Whatever that club calls we would have known about that. Besides, if she's coming back, even if she didn't Angel would have called us first." 

"But..." 

_

It's all I know  
It's all I know  
It's all I know 

_

Buffy sighed. "We'll just call Angel and check." She pulled out her mobile phone and dialed the number at heart. It didn't take long for someone to pick up on the other side, but to Buffy's disappointment, it was the answering machine. Quickly leaving a message, she ended the call and looked up, only to find Tara was no where to be seen. "Damn." 

_

In you  
In you  
It's in you  
In you 

_

...

Tara halted when she reached just opposite the club. She bent down, ignoring the curious look from the people walking by as she tried to catch her breath. 

When she felt her heart rate dropped a bit, she took a deep breath, and looked up. The heart that had almost jumped out of her chest not second ago suddenly stopped when she saw the figure that was now standing right in front of the entrance of the club. 

_

There's always something in the way  
There's always something getting through  
But it's not me, it's you  
It's you... 

_

"Willow."

...

* * *


	5. 02b:: Return: You

** Sinner   
Chpater 2B - Return: "You" **

Author: Cynthia Taz   
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A. 

Note: **Again, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. This update is short, but it takes even longer time than usual because I can't make up my mind whether or not I wanna have a song in each this (part b) chapter... which I decided not to do since it's still chapter 2 and well, it's looks kinda too much if I've like three songs in one chapter... anyways, hope you guys still like it!**

* * *

...

Willow stepped into the bar, her eyes scanning around through her yellow sun-glasses. She could hear whispers around her, barely being heard under the music playing at the background. She paid no attention to them, not the music nor the whispers, but continued her search. 

It did not take long before the redhead spotted the one she was looking for. She made her way towards him, but stopped when a man wearing an expensive suit stepped into her line of sight. "Fallen Salix! It is an honor finally meeting you." The man smiled a cheesy (and rather unpleasant) grin, and held out his hand. 

Willow ignored the hand and settled in staring at the man. 

The man cleared his throat and started again. "I've heard so much about you, how you have taken care of-" 

"I just want to know what I need to know and I'll be on my way." 

"Oh. Okay. Of course, of course." The man nodded with disappointment as he moved towards the one Willow sought with the redhead following behind him. "Joseph has been waiting for you." He informed as they finally reached their destination - at the corner of the bar where a young boy was sitting, focusing nothing but his homework in front of him. "Do you want something to drink? A glass of wine maybe?" He pulled out a chair for Willow. 

"No thanks." Willow waved her hand, dismissing the man. The man bowed and left. 

"Took you long enough." The boy said, looking up at Willow. "I've been waiting for you." 

"I though you were in LA." 

"You're getting slow, Fallen. I've been in Sunnydale for two years." The boy smiled. "The old age, maybe?" 

"Old?" Willow snorted. "I'm just a baby compare to you Tarots." 

"My name is Joseph, and I'm only nine years and eleven months old." Willow snorted again, and turned towards the bar, ignoring the looks that were sending her way and studied the surroundings. "Never been here before?" 

"I was a Powers that Be agent before I left. This is Lord of Hosts' only." The redhead turned back towards the boy. "Then again, you already know that, don't you?" 

"That no one except Lord of Hosts' agents or guests can get in here?" 

"That I was Powers that Be agent once." Willow corrected. 

Joseph smirked, reaching for the glass of milk on the table and took a slip. "Ancient was the time when there was only one Heaven, one Earth and one Hell, governed by the Lord of Hosts and His agents, for the Heaven balanced the Hell and Earth as the median - the Original." He put the glass back down onto the table before continued. "Then came the Powers that Be, siring multiples of copies from Original to share its infinite power, in return for Original to have unlimited power over copies. Rules set for the sake of the imitators: Lord of Hosts agents may share but not dominate over them; for those who are against His will - annihilation." 

Willow looked at Joseph. "I don't need you to tell me that." 

Joseph smiled sweetly. "But the readers don't know about the rules." 

"Readers?" Willow blinked before shaking her head. "Look, just tell me what I need to know." 

The smile disappeared. "An agent breaks the rules that has been set by the Lord of Hosts, and seeks total destruction of all Copies." 

"Don't waste my time, Joseph. We both know that is the only reason Lord of Hosts would order me to come here. I need to know who." 

"The who is not matter, not yet anyway." Joseph shook his head. "But you will not win. Not like this." 

"I don't want to win. I just want to get this over with so I can go back." 

"So eager to go back to Hell? Kara-" 

Within a second, Willow grabbed the boy's neck, picked him up and slammed him against the wall. Whispers halted, but none of them went to help the boy, nor did the music stopped. "My matter is not your concern, Tarot." Fury flashed through the eyes behind the yellow sun-glasses. "I annihilated your sibling once. I will not hesitate to do the same to you." 

"Temper, temper." Joseph smirked, not feeling slighty threatened by the redhead. "What would Kara say-" Willow tightened her hand. "You can annihilate me all you want, Fallen, but you will still need my help, especially since no other Tarots are willing to talk to you." 

Willow narrowed her eyes for a moment before letting the boy go. 

Joseph smiled, his small hand touching the bruises on his neck that was quickly forming. "Do not doubt my intension, Fallen Salix. I am planning on enjoying at least one full life here in this copy. I have as much to lose as your Lord of Hosts." 

"Then just tell me what I need to do to get this done." 

A smirk appeared on the young face. "Don't you have some... mortal friends that live here? I heard they are Powers that Be agent. How they must have missed you..." 

A murder look crept onto the redhead's face. "No." 

"I will not have you or anyone disturb my holiday." Joseph moved towards the table and picked up a pencil. "I'll be seeing you." He smiled at Willow before turning back towards his homework. 

The redhead's face slowly adapted its usual cold look. "Good day, tarot." She turned away for the exit, but stopped when a man stood right in front of her, blocking her path. Slowly, she looked up, and stared into the pale grey orbs. 

"Leaving so soon, Salix?"

...

"Never would have though I would see you here, Venus." Willow said quietly as she sat at the darkest corner bar, far far away from Joseph and other customers, her eyes focused on the blond man sitting at the other side of the table. 

"Can't say the same about you," Venus replied with a small smirk on his face. "Willllllllllllllow." 

Willow did not reacted to the rather irritating use of her name, instead picking up the bottle of beer on the table, taking a slip. 

"Don't you even slightly curious about my visit?" 

"Not really." 

"Ah." Venus leaned back a bit. "So cold. Guess being a twin doesn't make me as good as her, ha?" 

The blank look on Willow's face crumbled. "Is Kara-" 

"No. You were still there when I last saw her." Venus watched a calm look immediately over-took Willow's pale face. "Is it worth?" 

"What?" 

"Being big daddy's lap dog." 

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Guess you're not here to help the Lord of Hosts then." 

Venus raised an eyebrow. "You almost sound like certain angel most of us love to hate. A word for advise sister, don't spend so much time with little Luci. He is not exactly Father's favorite." 

"None of us are. Don't you think?" 

"You got me there." Venus shrugged. 

Willow finished her beer before standing up, putting the now empty bottle back on the table. "Look, if you come all the way here just to tell me not to spend any time with Lucifer, you're wasting your time." 

Venus frowned. "Is that what you think of me? Some fallen who has nothing to do except wasting time?" 

"Yes. I mean, when it comes to Lucifer? Nothing is too much for you." 

"Ouch. That hurts. You make it sounds like I'm in love with him." 

"Aren't you?" Willow raised an eyebrow. "Lucifer and I are business partners, nothing more. I don't care if you want to annoy him or fuck him, just don't make me do your dirty laundry." She said, and started moving towards the exit. 

"I'm here on request of the Tarot." Venus' voice stopped the redhead. "I owe him a favor." 

"Don't care." Willow answered, before starting to move away again. 

The corner of the blonde's lips curved up a bit. "You will."

...

Willow stepped out of the club and looked up, staring at the sky. Several people on the street followed the strange redhead's line of sight, but could find nothing except the half moon and weak stars. 

Looking back on the ground, the redhead sighed, her hand traveling through her hair. She was about to walk away when she her sense suddenly directed her towards the person standing not far away from her. She looked up. 

Tara.

...

* * *


	6. 02c:: Return: You

**Sinner  
Chpater 2C - Return: "You" **

Author: Cynthia Taz ()  
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A.

Note: **Sorry for the lack of updates. Between everything that had happened it took me longer than expected to actually post this... Anyways, thank you for all your feedbacks. It's always nice to know that someone's reading what you write. :)**

* * *

...

"Willow."

Tara whispered, her voice sounded almost foreign as she stared at her once lover. Gone with the bright reddish hair that just reached the shoulder, now the hair was so dark that looked like the waterfall of blood, reaching Willow's hip. The feminine, almost overly cheerful clothes that Tara once familiar with was gone along with the brightness in Willow's hair, replaced by a long black leather jacket, which half covering the black leather pants and the white shirt that the owner did not bother to truck in. It was the face that had changed most though: it was face that was untouched by time - face that should be considered as a crime to be belonged to someone who was over 16... even if the eyes were so soulful that they looked almost haunted.

"Willow?"

Tara did not need to turn to recognize the shock in Buffy's voice, knowing that the disbelieve on the slayer's face could also be spotted on her own.

Willow, on the other hand, just stood there, staring at them through her yellow sunglasses. There was nothing on her face, nothing that would give away a single thought.

Then, with a blink of an eye, the redhead disappeared right in front of them.

But before the two blondes could start to panic, strong wind pushed pass them towards an unknown target. The wall beside the club crushed in by itself before Willow appeared again, right in the middle of the impact. Another blond suddenly appeared, its hand holding tightly around Willow's neck.

Willow looked at the man, her face did not betray a threat of emotion as she pushed the man on his shoulder. From outward it did not seem there was any power behind the push, but the blond flew back, almost crashing into Tara and Buffy who was running towards them.

Both Tara and Buffy halted. Their eyes couldn't get wider at the woman they though they knew. Willow took a step forward, eyes focusing on the figure who had attacked her. The figure stood, his golden hair shinning under the street lights as cold smirk appeared on his face. "Venus."

"Told you you would care." Venus commented, petting away the dust on his own leather jacket, similar to the one Willow was wearing. He cocked his head, staring at Willow with a growing grin. "But then again, I never expect you would. After all, you never did care about what I have to say." He shrugged, and instantly, hundreds of pure black super-size Rottweilers surrounded them and filled the street. All of them were growling, drools dripping down their fangs as they stared at the slayer and the witch with their growling red orbs.

"Don't tell me you forgot the punishment for bringing hellhounds to copies is annihilation."

"But you're still here, aren't you?" Willow glared at him, but said nothing. Venus turned towards Buffy and Tara, the cold smirk on his handsome face re-directed towards them as he held out his hand. "I belief we haven't me-"

"Stop playing games." It took less than a blink of an eye for the redhead to position herself between her friends and Venus. "And call them off. I don't want to hurt them."

"But you're so good at it. Remember that time-"

"Ven'," Willow cold voice drew Tara's and Buffy's attention back to her. "Shut it."

Venus smirked. "Let's play then."

...

"Let's play then."

Buffy and Tara tensed as the blond stranger took a step back while the Rottweilers started to inch forward. "Whatever you do," the redhead moved forward as she warned. "Do **NOT** attack."

"What?" Buffy blinked, but no further comment was given by Willow who rushed forward, her figures stab into the eyes of the nearest hellhound, holding it like a bowling ball and started swinging it towards the group, baseball style. Two hellhounds got swapped away, but their places were quickly being replaced by other hellhounds, all growling warningly at the slim redhead.

Buffy turned around when she felt the hair on the back of her neck jumped. A hellhound was narrowing its eyes at her, teeth bearing. Too close to comfort, Buffy's slayer instinct took over, her leg reaching for its jaw.

But to her surprise and horror, the leg went right through the hellhound's jaw, as if she was hitting a ghost. Not even before she could register what had happened, the hellhound attacked, and went for her arm.

Sharp teeth sank into Buffy's arm, and the blond squeaked, feeling the un-natural heat spreading through her body. She tried to reach for the hellhound's jaw, but it did not work at all as all she could touch was air.

Tara narrowed her eyes at the hellhound that was attacking her friend. "Re-" Before she could finish the spell though, a hand appeared from behind, covering her mouth.

"Don't!" Familiar voice hissed into her ear. "They can't attack you unless you start it."

Tara focused on the red at the corner of her eyes, and nodded. Slowly, the hand retreated, and the witch turned around to face her ex-girlfriend, temperately forgot the slayer who was still trying to shake the hellhound that was holding onto her arm. "Willow..."

"Just stay still." The icy command did nothing but sending cold chill down Tara's spin, froze her to her spot as she watched the redhead made her way towards the slayer. It was then that Tara did notice half of the hellhounds were badly injured, some missing eyes and some missing limbs, all moaning painfully as they focused on the redhead. "You." Both Buffy and the hellhound that had Buffy's arm turned their eyes towards Willow. "Let. Her. Go."

It might be the redhead's cold green orbs, or the ice that colored her voice, but the hellhound let go of Buffy's arms and moved back, groaning and whimpering all the same.

Not even spare a glance at the hellhounds around him, Venus stepped forward. "Glad you haven't lost your edge, and here I thought love makes you weak."

"If you want to piss me off, Ven', congratulations." Bright light surrounded the redhead. "You have done well."

"Woh-woh-woh." Venus held up his hands in surrender, and the bright light slowly dimmed down. "Now, c'mon, I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"Pissing me off?"

"Giving you guidance." Thin lips curved up on Venus' face. "Isn't that what you seek? Guidance from the Tarots?"

"And how would involving copies help?"

"It's good for their health?" Venus shrugged, holding up his thrum as he pointed at the club entrance. "Baby Tarot seems to think they'll be in mortal danger."

"Mortal dies, Venus. That's what they do. If this thing goes down, they're going to die anyways. This is not **my** job to protect them."

"Your job? Don't pretend you don't care, Salix." Venus waved his hand, and the hellhounds disappeared, leaving only Buffy's bleeding arm as their only trace of existence. "Besides, you sure this is not our dearest Father wish? That part of your job is to protect them? I know he told you nothing... Father never explains anything to anyone." He shrugged. "But then again, if you fail, you fail. Not my problem." Venus turned around and started walking away.

"I won't involve them," Willow hissed. "Not like this."

"Not your choice, my dear sister. But then again," he turned a bit, his grey orbs starting at Willow sadly. "We never do have a choice, do we?"

"I hate you."

Venus turned around and laughed. "Love and hate." The blond shooked his head as he slowly disappeared into the dark. "Must be a twin thing."

...

* * *


	7. 03a:: Flashback: Betrayed

**Sinner  
Chpater 3A - Flashback: Betrayed **

Author: Cynthia Taz  
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A.

Note: **Finally got some time to do the updates... and hopefully will get more done during holiday~ :)**

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

_- - - - - FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -_

"Willow."

Willow looked away from the blue sky, and found herself staring at a handsome man with golden blond hair and sparking pale grey eyes. The redhead pushed herself up, and only then she felt the heat on her skin... heat and sand. Looking around, she finally understood... she was lying in the middle of desert... 'Well, at least the sky is blue.' She shrugged. Turning back towards the man, Willow cocked her head. "Hi?"

"So you're the new one."

"What new one?" Frowned. "Who are you?"

A smirk on the beautiful face. "Venus."

Willow frowned harder. "You don't look very planet-y."

Venus laughed. He was laughing so hard that he was holding onto his stomach.

"What?"

"You're interesting." He said, after he had controlled of his laughter. "I'm glad I've come, Willow."

"How did you-"

"I know, because this is what our Father wished." He cocked his head. "I wonder what made the Powers that Be to give you to the Lord of Hosts this time around?"

"Lord of... who?"

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -

Willow looked from the lonely street towards the sky.

"Willow?"

The voice bought the redhead's attention towards the witch, to the face that, a life time ago, had dominated her thoughts. "Yes?" She trailed towards the slayer's bleeding arm. "We should get it treated, soon."

"Slayer, remember?" Buffy smiled, somehow forced. "It'll be healed by tomorrow."

"No, it will not." Was Willow's answer.

"What are you-"

Any word followed was lost when an old white sedan appeared and stopped right in front of them. The driver stepped out, and Willow immediately recognized the man from the club. "Fallen Salix." He greeted nervously. "Joseph already contacted Mr Gilchrist. He is expecting you and your..." He looked over at Buffy and Tara with a frown. "Guests."

Willow paid no attention but moving towards the old beaten car. She stopped at the door, figure slightly tracing the rust on the metal. "I don't know he is into old cars."

The man shifted. "Joseph had just gotten new carpet for his car... said he did not want blood dripping onto it."

"Tarot knows it all, huh?" The redhead muttered and stepped into the driver seat. "C'mon." She called, looking at Tara and Buffy.

Buffy and Tara shared a look before joining the redhead into the car, Tara sitting on the passenger side. "Will?" Tara frowned at her ex-girlfriend as Willow stepped on the gas, almost hitting the other man as the car shot down the road. "What's going on?"

Willow did not reply. Instead, she reached for the small box of tissue on the dash board and threw it at Buffy. "Your blood's dipping onto the seat cover."

~.~.~.~.~

_- - - - - FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -_

"I don't understand." Willow shook her head. "So what you are saying is, your Lord of Hosts is the author of Hell, Earth and Heaven, and Powers that Be basically bought the copyrights and published them? Okay, so if what you said is true, that the originals have ultimate powers over the copies, then why would your 'Father' wanted me when there's an original Willow?"

"Maybe Father just wanted to be environmental friendly, recycling toilet paper."

"Okay, first, you don't recycle toilet paper. You recycle paper. Second, ewww. You make it sounds like I'm used for the number two."

"Weren't you?" Venus stared at the golden gate just behind Willow. "How many of you had been trapped in there, I wonder?" He looked back at Willow and cocked his head. "Even I have lost count. But then, the question should be: how many copies of Willow will be sent here in the future?"

Willow turned towards the gate. "The Mace of Reborn." Sadness filled her soul. "Your Father has been sending Willows from different alternative universes to here, hoping that one of us will pass the test."

"Personally I think 'Mace of Death' will be a more fitting name," Venus smiled. "But my option never did have a place."

"But if I manage to find my way out of the Mace... if I can pass the test and become an angel..."

"A Fallen, not Angel. Not to do the hard sell, but it's muuuuuuch better to be a Fallen, even if they are banned from Heaven." Willow raised an eyebrow at Venus. "Never did like those little goodie two shoes."

"But if I become a Fallen... then I can return to my world? I can return to Quou-toth and have the power to bring Connor back to Earth, right?"

Venus laughed again. "I'm glad you have faith, copy." He turned around, ignoring the confused look on the redhead's face, and started walking away. "Too bad my faith has long been annihilated - afterall, we're the betrayed."

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -

Willow pulled the car at the front of a small church located just at the edge of the town. "We are here." She She announced, and stepped out of the car.

The redhead tried, but could not block out the soft moans and hisses from the slayer coming from behind as she made her way towards the church; during the short 15 minutes drive the small blond's condition started to deteriorate. And Willow knew, without the need of looking back, that the slayer was now half leaning onto Tara while the witch tried to hold the slayer up.

Reaching the front porch, Willow reached for the handle. But before her skin touched the wooden surface, the door swung open, revealing an old man wearing blue / beige stripe pyjama and pants. "Fallen." He nodded at Willow and looked over her shoulder. "She is hurt." The old man stated as he rushed towards Buffy. "Come. Come." He said, helping Buffy who was leaning on Tara inside.

Willow watched unimpressively the trio walked pass her. She was about to turn away when the slayer's voice stopped her. "W-will?"

"Go inside, Buffy."

"But..."

"They need you, Fallen." The old man voiced. "I may be able to lessen the pain, but I cannot heal her."

"Get one of those goodie two shoes to do it then. It is not my responsibility."

"But how would you know it is not you responsibility, Fallen?"

"And how would you know it is?" Willow shot back. "You know nothing, **copy**."

"I don't." He admitted. "The only thing I know, is faith." His eyes' soften. "Faith, that no matter what, everything will be alright at the end."

Willow let out a hollow laugh. "Faith?" She looked at the man, and shook her head. "You talk to me about faith? You may love to call us Fallen, copy, but we all know our true nature - our true core."

"Gratia enim estis salvati per fidem, et hoc non ex vobis: dei enim donum est."(1) The man smiled sadly at Willow. "This is **our** gift, Fallen. You just need to accept it." He then turned around and help Buffy into the church.

Willow stared at the old man's back for almost a life time, before slowly looked up, staring at the night sky.

~.~.~.~.~

(1) _(Rough translation) 'For it is that you have been saved through faith; faith that is not from yourself, but the gift of God.' -- Ephesians 2:8_


	8. 03b:: Flashback: Betrayed

**Sinner  
Chpater 3B - Flashback: Betrayed **

Author: Cynthia Taz (cynthia_)  
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

_- - - - - FLASHBACK (TARA) - - - - -_

_"You're can't!"_

_"Dawn!"_

_"You're can't go after her!" Dawn stood, her hand slammed on the wooden table with a thud. "You can't! She is the one who's at fault, why are you going after her?!"_

_"Dawnie..."_

_"She hurt you! She put a spell on you!" Tara blinked as tears started glimmed in the younger girl's eyes. "Don't you see? She's hurting **all** of us! She should be the one who's begging for forgivenees, not us! Why should we care that she's in LA? Why should any of us go and bring her back?!"_

_"Willow is hurting..."_

_"Aren't we all?" Dawn shot back. "We didn't do anything to hurt her! We **loved** her! Even after..." The anger died down, leaving only tears and shuttled pieces of broken heart. "Even after... I forgave her... but she... she didn't even say goodbye..." The young teen wipped her tears with her sleeve. "And for what? She just decieded to leave! She didn't even bother to call, to explain! If Willow didn't pick up the phone at Angel's place..." She looked up at her sister and her subsitie mother. "I **HATE** her! And I hope she will **NEVER** come back!"_

_Buffy and Tara watched as Dawn stormed towards the second floor, the sound of the door hitting the hanger causing both girls' flinched._

_"We... we should have told her." Tara looked away ashamed._

_"What good would it do?" Buffy stood, and started picking away the forgotten dinner that was still on the table. "At least we know she is safe."_

_"Safe from us, you mean." Tara whispered, watching as the slayer's hand shook as she sinked back down on the chair._

_- - - - - END FLASHBACK (TARA) - - - - -_

Tara looked up when the door opened, and watched as the redhead stood at the door way, but did not move. "Willow." She turned back towards the slayer that seemed to have slipped into consisuos. "We need to take Buffy to a hospital..."

"She is safe here, child." The old man flashed Tara a comfort smile before turning back towards the wound on the arm. "Not long now." The man muttered. "Fallen-"

"Step back."

Tara frowned, looking up, and found the old man already moved away from the bed. The witch turned back towards the redhead, and found the same redhead was now staring at her.

"I said, step back."

"Do what she said, child." The old man moved towards Tara, and gentlely led her away from the blond.

Willow stepped forward, and held Buffy's wounded arm roughtly. The blond groaned. "You're hurting her!" Tara shouted, trying to stop the redhead, but instead found herself being stopped by the old man.

The redhead spared her ex-girlfriend a glance, before turning back towards Buffy. Her other hand reached out and covered the wound. Tara blinked as golden light surrounded the redhead. She could felt warm bleeze gently carelessing her hair, even if all the windows were closed. The witch blinked again when the golden light spreaded out from behind the redhead, expanding, focusing her to squeezed her eyes shut - but not before she could make out the shape forming behind the redhead.

The shape of angel wings.

_- - - - - FLASHBACK (TARA) - - - - -_

_Tara stared out at the window as the cab took her down the unfamiliar road of LA. It would be 2 hours before she had to go back to the airport for the flight to Beth, England, not to mention that it was already dark out, but the blond could not stop herself from taking a cab to the address she had "borrowed" from the slayer._

_Well, it was more taking a peek of the slayer's phone book, but she was sure Buffy did not mind... and she must have spent too much time with Dawnie._

_The cab stopped at the lights, and the blond felt her heart skipped a bit - it was Willow, crossing the road just in front of her._

_'She is getting thinner.' was the blond first thought. Then suddenly, the redhead's legs burkled._

_Tara almost shouted - but before a sound was altered, strong hands appeared from behind the redhead, steadied the redhead. The redhead turned, looking at the angelic face that come with the strong arms, and leaned into the strong embraced._

_The two of them crossed the road - and under Tara's watchful eyes, the man took off his overcoat and covered the redhead._

_Light turned green, and the cab started moving again. Tara stared, as the cab turned around the corner, that the man placed a soft kiss on the red corwn._

_"P-pleas-sen just ta-ake me back to the a-airport."_

_- - - - - END FLASHBACK (TARA) - - - - -_

Tara sighed, checking the badage for the last time before covering Buffy with a blanket. The slayer had fallen a deep sleep after the healing - or whatever Willow had done.

"Coco?"

Tara turned around, and found the old man holding up a cup. The blond accepted it greatfully, and took a slip, only then she noticed Willow was no longer in the room. "Willow..."

"Salix already left."

Tara frowned. "Her name is Willow." She stood, put down the cup, but then looked back at Buffy who was still sound asleep, and sat back down.

"Don't worry about her, child. I'll look after her."

"But..."

"Salix will need you, child. Go to her."

Tara did not need to be told twice before she stood and ran out of the door.

_~.~.~.~.~_


	9. 03c:: Flashback: Betrayed

** Sinner  
Chpater 3C - Flashback: Betrayed **

Author: Cynthia Taz  
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews~ Kinda under house arrest at the moment ('cos my car is in repair...) so managed to do some uploaded between all the packing (moving is a b***h)... hopefully will be able to do more uploads these couple of days~ :) 

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

Willow slowly made her way down the deserted road.

Poison filled her veins.

Pain filled her heart.

Knees buckled, and Willow fell. Sunglasses fell not far ahead.

And she chose to lay there, unmoving, with her eyes closed.

_ - - - - - FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -_

Willow forced her eyes to open, and continued to crawl across the hot sand towards the unknown direction. She could not remember how long she had been here, but she knew... she knew she was here to find the Door of Flame... because finding the door meant she passed the test... and passing the test meant she would be out of this hellhole...

She just had to find it.

But for now, she needed to find water.

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -

"Is that what you want?"

Sun shone, warm ray hitting Willow's back.

"Beating me down. Hurting me. Killing me."

_ - - - - - FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -_

"I still don't understand why you want to keep that thing around." Willow, who was now chained to the stone wall nearby, had her head cocked to one side as she listened to the conversation between the two demons that had captured her - Manriodale who had clawed her eyes out to make necklace and Rodia, who had sold the necklace. "Don't you get bored? Okay, so it's a good fuck, but nine years is waaaay too long."

"I told you before. That bitch still prays, still hoping some knight in shining armour to come rescue it. I want that thing to be completely hopeless before we eat it. It tastes better." Manriodale said, slightly annoyed.

"Can I at least have its tongue?" Rodia asked.

"Tongue...?" Manriodale thought for a moment before shrugging. "Why not? It will be interesting to see that thing praying without a tongue."

"Great." Rodia stood and went for his weapons. Neither of them aware the small cracking sound coming from Willow's chain.

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -

Cool wind breezing.

"Your idea of fun." She slowly pushed herself up. "You promised us heaven, then you threw me into hell."

_ - - - - - FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -_

Willow crawled. The foul taste of Rodia filled her mouth, but the redhead did not care. Instead, she continued to crawl. To crawl away from the heavy footsteps that were getting closer and closer - the heavy footsteps that belonged to Manriodale.

Then, a yap, a thud, and silence.

Willow stopped crawling, her head cocked to one side, listening to the much lighter footsteps that were getting closer.

After a minute, the footsteps stopped, replaced by a soft voice. "Hey..."

Willow flinched at the warm hand on her scarred skin.

"Are you alright?"

Willow did not dare to move an inch.

"Let me help you."

The redhead swallowed, her heart pumping wildy as the warm hands carefully helping her to her feet. "W-who-"

"Max." Willow's saviour replied. "My name is Max."

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -

Foot steps approaching. "WILLOW!" Hands on her arm. "Are you alright? Ar-"

Willow slapped away the helping hands, feeling sick to her stomach. "Go away." She groaned, her head turned towards Tara, but her eyes never opened.

"Will..."

_ - - - - - FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -_

"Willow."

The redhead did not have time to response as cool metal pieced through her stomach. She kneed, her hands holding onto the sword, as her head turned towards where she knew Max was standing. "Why?"

"You made a good bait. The demons would have never expected a blind bat like you to be able to kill them so easily. Too bad you can't offer me what they have: a place in their clan." The woman who was her saviour just months ago pushed the sword into Willow's torso - slowly, inch by inch. "I will never have to worry about being eaten again. You do understand, don't you?" The length of the metal slid through the redhead, but all Willow could feel was the coldness spreading through her like wildfire. "Nothing personal, really; it's just about survival."

- - - - - END FLASHBACK (WILLOW) - - - - -

"I don't care." The redhead whispered, and pushed herself up. Without opening her eyes, the redhead stumbled forward, and kneed right in front of her fallen glasses. "I don't care anymore..."

"Willow... what are you-"

"Because I am always the betrayed..."

"Will..."

Tara gasped, when the redhead finally opened her eyes; her red and silver orbs staring at the blue sky.

"Because He made me so."

~.~.~.~.~


	10. 04a:: Return of My Heart

**Sinner  
Chpater 4A - Return of "My Heart" **

Author: Cynthia Taz

Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A. And the song "My Heart" used in this chapter belongs to Paramore.

Note: Thanks for the reviews~ Still trying to get everything on track again but should be able to update all the stories more frequently from now on... (cross figures)

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

Tara tried to hold the redhead up as they slowly made their way back to the church, but the pair could not even made it three steps before Tara had to admit there was no way she could bring the redhead back by herself - no matter how light the redhead was.

Or, it was the painful groans Willow made whenever Tara tried to move them that had weighted them down.

The young witch helped the redhead to the side of the road, and laid her down. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she moved the redhead's head onto her lap, slowly smoothing the blood red hair. "Willow..."

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I have fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me - this is what I need, please _

Willow's eyes fluttered, but never opened.

"Will, please say something."

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own, but what would it be without you along? _

Willow's eyes finally opened, and Tara felt chill down her spin when she spotted the un-natural color of the irides again. After a minute or so, the redhead closed her eyes. "Something."

Tara could not help but smiled at the quirky reply, but the smile did not last long. "This is not how I imagine..." The witch swallowed. "... imagine we would meet again." Paused. "Your eyes..."

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening _

The redhead pushed herself away, groaning as she did so. "Does it matter?" She wobbled a bit, but managed to sit up.

"It does."

Willow shook her head, silently disagreeing Tara's words. "I need to wait until the poison passes."

"May be I can-"

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own, but what would it be without you along? _

Tara reached out, but Willow shied away immediately. "Don't." The redhead increased the distance between herself and Tara. "Just... don't."

"Willow, Buffy and I... we're just friends."

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you _

"You don't need to explain to me."

"I do."

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you _

"Why? For your benefit, or mine?" Willow questioned.

"I-" Lies were almost out, but Tara swallowed them down before she could hear them with her own ears. "I don't know."

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours _

"As I said, it doesn't matter. Nothing does." Willow looked down, her reddish hair covered her face like a curtain. "Go to Buffy, Tara. She will wake soon."

"Not without you."

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours _

Willow shook her head and pushed herself up. "I don't have time to entertain you." She stated. "Just forget what happened last night and go back to her, Tara." The redhead turned, but her legs quickly gave way and instead, she fell back into Tara's arm. She struggled weakly, even though she knew it was useless.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours _

"There is no 'her' to go back to, Will." Maria's face flashed through Tara's mind, but the ray of the rising sun quickly chased it away, leaving nothing but the redhead in front of her. "I want to be here... I **need** to be here. Please..." She braved herself, before taking Willow's face into her hands, and looked into Willow's eyes. "Please let me stay."

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours _

The bold move took Willow by surprised, but the redhead finally stopped struggling, her eyes closed as she let herself be comforted by the blond witch.

_My heart is _

~.~.~.~.~

Buffy felt, rather than saw, someone staring at her. She opened her eyes, and immediately scrambled backward, surprised by the pair of grey eyes that was centimeters away from her own. "What the-"

"I can't believe she really did it." Venus grinned, and pulled back. Buffy's brain caught up, and the slayer jumped onto her feet, ready to attack. The blanket that was covering her moments ago slid down onto the floor. "Don't you learn your lesson already? Never pick a fight with us." He thought for a moment. "On the other hand, it will be fun to see how far Salix will go to save your sorry ass." He cocked his head, and stared at Buffy's bottom. "Skinny and sorry ass."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "My ass is just fine."

"If you say so." He shrugged. "I would have expected more from Salix's subject though."

"Who?"

"Salix. You know, the redhead who can hold a grudge like no other and with an emotional trauma that can be compared to a bipolar patient?"

"Her name is Willow, not Salix-" The slayer paused. "And she does not have bipolar."

A smirk on Venus face. "And yet you know who I am describing."

"Shut up."

"Ohhhhhh... I am hurt."

"Do you even have feelings, Venus?" The old man Buffy faintly remembered from the night before appeared at the doorway.

"Ha, the dog that always looks for scrap." Venus raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Poor copy. Has little Luci forgotten about you already?

The old man did not take the bait. Instead, he moved towards Buffy and picked up the forgotten blanket. "Why don't you leave before Salix found out you're here?" He suggested as he started folding the blanket up.

"Worry for me, copy? Or do you wish to place your salvation into my hands? Too bad I don't like dogs."

"Don't flatter yourself, Venus. I don't think even the most desperate would wish themselves to become your subject."

"Strong words, copy. Can you live up to it?" Venus smirked. "We both know Luci, as-" He held up his figures, "evil" and air quoted. "-as he is, he won't care enough to save you; tarots only known to ask for favors; as to the Powers that Be," He snorted. "Never actually that powerful. What's left of you then?"

"What's left of me is none of your concern, just as the fate of this world."

Buffy looked between the pair. "What are you talking about? 'The fate of this world'?"

"It is what it is, copy." Venus smirked, and made his way towards the door. "Though I would not say it has anything to do with fate."

The old man stopped, his hand still holding the blanket, his eyes staring out at the window sadly. Buffy looked between the two. "What?"

Venus stopped at the doorway; Buffy watched, as the smirk that had been on the blonde's face disappeared, leaving nothing but emptiness on the beautiful face. "What else? The thing that will get us all annihilated, of course."

~.~.~.~.~


	11. 04b:: Return of My Heart

**Sinner  
Chpater 4B - Return of: "My Heart" **

Author: Cynthia Taz  
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A. And the song "My Heart" used in this chapter belongs to Paramore.

Note: Again, thanks for the reviews~ Will try to get more uploaded soon. :)

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

Buffy stared at the retreating form that was called 'Venus'. "What the hell is that?" She turned towards the man. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I never did introduce myself, did I?" The man smiled apologetically. "Mike Gilchrist." He held out his hand.

"Buffy Summers." Buffy looked at the offered hand suspiciously, but shook it in the end. "You're a pastor?"

Mike laughed. "No, no. I am just a care taker. It's a Catholic church, by the way; Father Villaraigosa is kind enough to let me stay here."

"Oh." Buffy took in her surrounded. "Where's Tara and Willow? And who is..."

"Venus... it may be better if you ask Salix, my child. It is not my place to tell."

"Her name is Willow."

"At one point of time, may be."

"Stop playing games." The normally impatient slayer got more irritated by the lack of answers.

"There is no game, Ms Summers. At least, not for us." Mike shook his head, and turned towards the blanket he had put down moments ago. "When love was dispersed, the mouth of Hell would become the revenge of the exiled." Picking up the folded blanket, he matched towards the drawer nearby and put it in. "Fight could not be fought but only for the chosen: choice made, and the soul would become the saviour of all."

"How... how did you..."

Mike turned back towards Buffy. "Every Lord of Hosts' agent knows of this, my child."

"Lord of Hosts? Who..."

"As I said, it is not my place to tell. Here; your friend should be with Salix by now." He fished out a car key from his pocket and handed it to Buffy. "She will need a place to stay until she recovers. I have already cleaned up the blood stain and parked the car out front. Go."

~.~.~.~.~

Tara stared at the redhead, her heart skipped a beat every time she heard her taking a sharp breath."I'll go get help." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on the Willow's forehead before standing. "I'll save you."

She was about to move when she felt a hand on her leg. "N-no."

Tara blinked and looked down, feeling the chill down her spin when she met with the un-natural color of Willow's iris. "Will-"

"Don't..."

Tara kneed, taking Willow's hand into her own. "But-"

"Don't try to save me." It took some effort on Willow's part and a bit of help from Tara, but the redhead managed to sit up. "I don't need you to save me."

"Willow..."

"I need time."

"You're hurting."

"Without knowing hurt... how would I know... anything?" Willow pulled her hands back. "Without pain, how would I know this is real?"

Tara looked down at her own hands for a moment, before looking up again. "You don't need the hurt... you don't the need pain. Your heart... my heart..." Figures touching Willow's face lightly, titling the redhead's head back towards her. "Love is enough."

"It's just a story. A fantasy."

A ghostly smile on Tara's lips. "I remember how much you love fairy tales..."

Willow shook her head. "Loved." The redhead tried to stand, to get away, but her knees buckled, and she had no choice by to let herself falling back into Tara's arms. "I need to lay low for a while... the structure... it won't last..."

"Maybe-" Any word was lost when she heard the sharp noise of squeezing tyres around the corner. Looking up, she could see a car speeding towards them, and it took the witch less than a second to recognize the slayer's crazy driving. "I think our ride has arrived." Tara whispered and looked down, only to find the redhead's eyes had closed again.

"Tara!" The car screamed to a stop, and Buffy jumped out of the car, kneeing beside her. "Are you alright?"

Tara nodded, and looked down. Buffy followed her sighted, hazel eyes staring at the figure lying on Tara's leg. "Willow." She kneed, her hands hovered over the redhead, too afraid to touch, fearing that everything was just a dream. The redhead shuddered, but did not seem to have register Buffy's present. "Is she..."

"I don't know... she said she needs to lay low for a while... something about structure..."

"Mike said she would need a place to stay..." Seeing Tara's confused look, Buffy explained. "That old guy at the church."

"Oh."

The slayer looked at her bandaged arm, then Willow, before looking up at Tara again. "Whatever she had done... I think she was trying to help me, Tara." She looked down again. "She's... Willow."

"I know." Tara smoothed the reddish hair, watching as the redhead shuddered again.

Buffy stood. "Let's get her home."

~.~.~.~.~

"Xander," Dawn and Maria ran out from the front room as she heard the door opened. "Anya, anything?"

Xander shook his head. "Have you tried their cell again?"

"Buffy's still not answering, and Tara doesn't have her phone with her." The young Summers pointed at the mobile phone lying on the coffee table.

Anya turned and looked at the brunette standing next to Dawn. "Did you do something?"

"What?" Maria stared at Anya. "No!"

"Tara is one of the most responsible people I have ever known, and I lived for thousands of years - she wouldn't just run out into middle of the night without saying a word."

"You got to be freaking kidding me-"

"It's not the time to-" Dawn paused as she looked up at the car parked right in front of the house. "Buffy!"

~.~.~.~.~

Tara looked down at the redhead, before looking up at the back of Buffy's head. Considering the blond's driving record, Tara could almost believe it was a different person; Buffy was driving not only under the speed limit, but actually mindful of the force she used when she was stepping on the break or accelerator.

Looking down again, the blond continued to smooth the redhead's hair, her heart skipped a beat every time the redhead whimpered.

"Here."

Tara looked up, and found the car already parked right in front of the house, and the slayer had opened the door for them. Nodding, she held the redhead up, watching as Buffy carefully took the redhead into her arms, before stepping out of the car herself.

"Buffy!" Tara looked up, and found Dawn had rushed out from the house to greet them. "Tara! Where-" Dawn stopped mid-track when she saw the figure in her sister's arms. "Willow?"

Hearing the name, Xander and Anya rushed out, both shocked to see the redhead. "will?"

"What happened?" Anya moved closer and stared at Willow's pale face.

"Long story." The slayer shook her head, looking more and more like she was struggling holding the redhead up. Tara immediate went to hold the redhead up from the other side, only to feel un-natural weight on her shoulder; the redhead was heavy... too heavy. "Xander..."

Xander pulled Anya aside. "C'mon, let's get you guys inside."

Tara and Buffy struggled as they moved into the house, feeling the redhead getting heavier and heavier by a second. Not before they took more than three steps into the house, Buffy's legs buckled, sending the trio crashing towards the hardwood floor.

"Will!" Seeing Buffy and Tara had let go, Xander jumped forward, trying to catch the redhead, only to find himself being pushed down under the heavy weight. "Wah-" He shrieked as he fell with Willow on top of him.

"Xander!" Anya moved to try to get Willow up, only to find she could not even lift her hand. "What the-"

Tara and Buffy, with help from Maria and Dawn, stood. They tried to pick Willow up again, only to find that none of them could lift her; the redhead un-natural weight made it impossible for them to move her at all.

"Guys..." Xander groaned. "H-heavy... c-can't breath..."

"I can't..." Buffy tried to pull the redhead's hand again but in vain.

Dawn frowned. "Move." She ordered with authority that no one knew Dawn had in her, before kneeing down, and started pushing the redhead from the side. Picking up what Dawn was trying to do, others joined in, and the gang finally managed to roll the redhead off Xander. "Are you alright?"

Xander stared at the ceiling, and took a deep breath. "Now I finally know how it feels when a big rock landed on those cartoon characters in Lonney Tunes." He turned and looked at Willow. "When did Will get so heavy?"

"She looks different..." Anya frowned, leaning closer to the redhead and started poking her.

"Hey!" Tara swapped away the poking figure, and leaned toward s her ex-girlfriend. "Will? Willow?" She called out, her hand touching the pale face softly.

Maria stood there, looking back and forth between the unconscious redhead and her girlfriend. "Can someone tell me what's the hell's going on?" Everyone looked at her. "Who the hell is she?"

~.~.~.~.~


	12. 04c:: Return of My Heart

**Sinner  
Chpater 4C - Return of "My Heart" **

Author: Cynthia Taz (cynthia_taz )  
Disclaimer and such please refer to Chapter 1A.

Note: Trying to edit the story basing on some generous reviews - progress is slow but hopefully can get it out soon. Thanks for the support again :)

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

"What's happened?" Xander asked as he tried to help Buffy to pick the redhead up, but failed.

"I don't know. We were attacked..." Buffy replied, finally giving up and let go of the redhead. "There's this guys with a bunch of dogs... We tried to fight them off but Willow seemed to be the only who could hurt them. One of them bit me."

Dawn frowned. "You're hurt?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. One minute I was bitten by a dog and the next minute I was sick like a dog. But then Willow did something... and it's gone." Buffy pulled up her sleeve and showed her family the skin that was unbroken. "We need research."

"We need to take care of Willow." Anya pointed out. "We can't leave her lying at the doorway."

Buffy went into the kitchen and picked up a spoon, bending and squeezing it into a ball of metal. "It's not my strength... Tara, ideas?"

Tara shook her head. "If it's magic, I can't feel it."

"We need research. Xander and Anya, go back the magic shop and pick up some books - anything to do with demon dogs. We need to know what we're dealing with. Dawn, call Angel. Find out what he knows. I tried to call yesterday but no one's at the hotel."

"What are you going to do?"

Buffy looked around. "I don't know."

~.~.~.~.~

Maria paced back and forth in the living room, her eyes kept trailing back towards the redhead that was still lying at the front entrance, with others fussing over her.

With Tara fussing over her.

When Xander muttered the word Willow, with such love that she had only ever heard the same tone being used on Anya, Maria finally connected the dots.

The red hair. The pale skin.

It was the taboo that was never to be mentioned under the Summers' roof.

This woman was her girlfriend's ex-girlfriend.

Tara had never told Maria anything, but from the little others had mentioned, Maria knew it was an ugly breakup; something happened, and the redhead left for LA.

Maria didn't mind not knowing about this woman, safely equipped with the knowledge that she probably would not be coming back...

Until now.

Seeing Xander and Anya left in Xander's SUV, Maria called out to Tara who rushed into the living room, grabbing some pillows from the couch. "Tara." The blond turned at looked at her, seemingly surprised to see Maria there. "Where are Xander and Anya going?"

"Magic Shop. We need research-"

Tara turned, but Maria was not about to allow her to leave just yet. She grabbed Tara's arm, forcing Tara to stop. "We need to talk."

"I..." Tara looked between Maria and Willow. "Can't it wait?"

"Do I have a choice?" Maria knew she sounded bitter, but she figured she was entitled to be at least a little bit upset, given that not only her girlfriend ran out on her in the middle of the night, she actually brought her ex home without even giving Maria a heads up.

"Willow needs us-"

"We can call an ambulance, get her to the hospital."

"I don't think they can help."

"You won't know until you try." Maria argued. "I need you to make time for me, Tara."

Tara frowned, and her answer broke Maria's heart into pieces. "Not now, Maria. I don't want to argue with you" The blond turned, and went back to the redhead.

~.~.~.~.~

Willow could feel everyone fussing over her; her senses went haywire even if she could not move - especially since she could not move, could not response.

The punishment for saving a mortal; the punishment for saving the Lord of Host's precious pets.

How ironic that they were expected to protect the mortal, but also expected to be punished because they did their job.

"Hello, my little Salix."

Willow could feel her heart jumped at the voice - not from fear, but anger.

Anger for the man that had put her here in the first place.

"You look so peaceful."

_Fuck you, Venus._

"Interesting to see some copies fussing over you, not unlike Kara." He paused. "Some of them, anyways." Paused again. "Ha. Tears."

~.~.~.~.~

"No one's at the hotel. I've left another message." Dawn told Buffy from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Try calling the church at the east side of town-"

"St. Paul's?"

"I don't know." Buffy frowned as she tried, but unsuccessfully, again, picked up the redhead. The only thing they had been successful so far was to roll the redhead onto the pillows. "It's just outside of town, a Catholic church; there's this guy called Mike - he seemed to know what's going on." She looked at her sister. "I need to know how to help Will."

"I'll check." Dawn commented, and went to grab her laptop. She stopped when she saw Maria's back as she closed the front door. "Tara? Maria's leaving?"

"I don't know."

Dawn turned towards Tara, to see the blond seem to care for nothing except the redhead lying unconscious by the doorway. Shaking her head, she went back to her task, making note of the tears she could see on Maria's face.

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
